судьба (Destino)
by Aurora Execution87
Summary: Vida, Muerte y Resurrección. Así es el inicio y final de todo. WinterIron—Continuación de Salvador.
1. 1992

¡Hola gente bella! He decidido dar fin a esta serie de historias que tienen a Tony y James como protagonistas, llegando hasta donde todos conocemos; Civil War. y por supuesto su relación a partir de lo sucedido. No tengo idea de cuántos capítulos me llevará esta historia, sólo espero ser constante para no decepcionarlos. Si bien, será basada en el MCU, como siempre, cambiaré detalles a conveniencia, no descarto agregar también algunos guiños de los cómics y series animadas.

Las historias previas son **Héroe** y **Salvador** , la cual recomiendo leer para entender mejor esta. Sin más que agregar por el momento, los dejo con la lectura. Espero y disfruten.

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes utilizados no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Stan Lee, Marvel y todos aquellos que posean derechos sobre estos.**

* * *

 ** _Prólogo_**

* * *

«Así que eres el hombre que lo tiene todo, y nada.»

* * *

 ** _1992_**

¿Qué tan malo podría llegar a ser? Al momento se arrepiente de hacerse tal cuestionamiento consciente de que bueno o malo, no iba a poder escapar, así que el joven de ojos avellanas se limita a maldecir todo. Si, qué más daba igual. Maldice los Colores. Que por cierto son cientos de ellos. Maldice a las más inverosímiles parejas – y con mucho más brío, todo sea dicho – a las otras que parecen haber nacido el uno para el otro. ¡Oh! Los llantos infantiles, esos mocosos que arman un escándalo tan sólo por haber perdido un juego, las quejas de novias celosas. Sonrisas, más llantos.

Si, sabe que muy probablemente este exagerando, pero se ve incapaz de empaparse de aquel espíritu festivo.

Tanta algarabía le produce jaqueca. Piensa, sin embargo, en los años en el Instituto, junto con las fiestas desenfrenadas que se producían en la noche (cómo no), mientras los profesores y padres – tan ingenuos – creían que sus niños genios no son del tipo que pierde el tiempo entre alcohol y compañía de una noche, como si aquello no formara parte esencial de ser un humano. Mundanos actos para personas que terminarán _reinventando el futuro_. No, los mayores no creerán que alguien con el intelecto que él posee, terminaría convirtiéndose en el monstruo de Frankenstein.

Cuenta con dieciocho años ahora y también cuenta con una cicatriz que no se borrará jamás. Eso nadie lo ve. Eso todos lo saben.

Anthony Edward Stark observa las luces de colores que cuelgan en zigzag sobre sus cabezas tan innecesarias a esas horas de la tarde, mientras el olor a dulce rancio por doquier le pica la nariz provocando que la arrugara en un gesto de asco que no pasa desapercibido por sus acompañantes, ellos disimulan una risa, ya acostumbrados a sus actitudes. Escucha que alguno de sus «amigos» comenta algo sobre los juegos de azar y el engaño de estos para sacarle dinero a los imbéciles, mas otro dice que es lo divertido de las ferias, gastar dinero, conquistar chicas y comer dulces hasta hartar. Tiene un punto a su favor, Tony no iba a mentir que su motivo para estar ahí, aparte de darle el gusto a quién tenía colgada del brazo en esos momentos, era encontrar alguna niña ingenua que se creyera sus versos de conquista. Esas eran las mejores, una mujer tan inocente sólo puede esconder perversión bajo sus ropas.

Tony asiente a las palabras de su amigo, y sus cabellos se mecen. Los lleva largos, un estilo que muchos otros copian de la surgente moda _grunge_ , el suyo cae lacio un poco más allá de sus hombros, lo suficiente para amarrárselos. Una avejentada tía Peggy se gira a mirarlo, reafirmando su agarre en el brazo de _su_ niño, le sonríe cuando los cabellos del menor le acarician la mejilla, Tony siente su mirada y le sonríe de vuelta, justo ahí, sus miradas se conectan tratando de disimular la espesa tristeza que tratan de ocultar _. Ahora no por favor._

Da un suspiro y vuelve la vista al frente, Peggy le aprieta y tensa su cuerpo, y Tony sabe que sus ojos ya se encuentran húmedos y sus labios apretados para callar lo que él no está dispuesto a escuchar. Demasiado le pesa el hecho de que su _tía_ dejara Londres para instalarse junto a él en una etapa que a ninguno le sienta bien, pero de la que tampoco pueden escapar. Menuda mierda.

A su lado, un joven moreno y apuesto aprieta una sonrisa. James Rhodes, aspirante a militar y _su mejor amigo_. Rhodey, apodo cariñoso que se había ganado del genio, había estado genuinamente preocupado por Tony, después de la tragedia que había vivido, se esforzó por evitar que su amigo cayera en una depresión a pesar de aquel aspecto estoico, arrogante y muchas veces egoísta que Tony dejaba entrever, repitiendo con hastío que se encontraba bien. Él lo sabía, no lo estaba, y cuando sus esfuerzos para que Tony se distrajera y saliera de ese condenado taller fueron inútiles, recurrió a la única cosa – o más bien, a la única persona – por la que Tony se mantenía; Peggy Carter. Un llamado por teléfono y una maldición en voz baja y el joven genio se vio acarreando a Peggy así como a Rhodes y un joven llamado Tiberius Stone, o Ty, como solía decirle Tony. Ambos se habían conocido en el instituto, y a pesar de que para Rhodey, el mayor escondía algo, no podía negar que el de cabellos negros parecía llevarse bien con Tony, incluso protegerlo.

Los cuatro han estado recorriendo los puestos de juegos y artesanías, mientras conversan. Han subido a la rueda de la fortuna y comido cuanta chatarra encontraron. No ha sido un mal día, ha de reconocer, pero no puede dejar de sentirse fastidiado, sobre todo cuando un puesto fotográfico exhibía una gran figura del Capitán América hecha de cartón y sin cabeza, momento que Peggy aprovechó para contar esa vez – hace ya varios años atrás – cuando en un mismo parque de diversiones un pequeño Tony se sacó una fotografía con el cuerpo decapitado de Steve, fotografía que ella aún conserva. Tony bufa, pero sede, y se une a las risas de sus amigos y por supuesto le da el gusto a su _mujer favorita_ de sacarse nuevamente una fotografía simulando ser su tan añorado Capitán. Pasado el momento vuelve a observar a Peggy, luce agotada, pronto el frío se tornara demasiado para una persona de su edad. Sabe que tendrá que llevarla de nuevo a su hogar, y se siente miserable al estar deseando que así sea. Quiere beber, quiere olvidar la mirada triste en sus bellos ojos marrones, quiere olvidar que está solo en una mansión enorme, sintiendo como entra a la oscura garganta de un demonio que no le permite dormir por las noches, mientras le conversa de las cosas que podría haber evitado si le decía a su padre que quería pasar más tiempo con ellos, en vez de portarse como el maldito egoísta que es y alegrarse por su viaje así tendría la casa para llenarla de personas desconocidas, música y cantidades exageradas de alcohol. Quería besar a su madre, quería hacer las paces con su padre, quería recuperar el tiempo y hacer las cosas bien, pero ahora sólo tenía fotografías y dos cadáveres que ya nunca le mirarían de nuevo.

Odia todo eso. En lo se convirtió su vida desde el instante en que la policía llegó a su casa ni una hora después de que sus padres se fueran, para entregárselos en bolsas de plástico. Odia sentirse ahogado por el recuerdo y no saber cómo expresarse, cómo llorarles. Tony no sabe llorar.

Y lo había hecho, en munchas ocasiones. Despertando en medio de la noche con la sensación de estarse congelando, de estar caminando sobre cadáveres sin rostro, había llorado con el alma al poder recordar vagamente la explosión que se cobró la vida de Jarvis y a fantasmas vestidos de negro que le perseguían. Sin embargo en nombre de su padre y su madre, no lo había hecho. Se lo habían arrebatado de adentro.

—Tony, cariño, ¿me has escuchado?—Tony pestañea varias veces, frunciendo su ceño al sentirse observado por las tres personas que lo acompañan.

—No, lo siento.

—¡Oh! Descuida cariño, sólo decía que James se ha ofrecido a llevarme a casa, tú quédate y disfruta de la noche.

Tony observa a su amigo, y asiente aliviado, después de todo confía en Rhodey. Se acerca con cuidado, depositando un beso en la mejilla arrugada de la mujer, Peggy larga un suave quejidito de satisfacción, tomando su rostro luego para devolver el beso con mayor vigor, acariciando sus cabellos.

—Hay que hacer algo con ese rebelde cabello que llevas.

—Oh mi preciosa Peggy, sabes que te traigo loca con este estilo—dice socarrón mientras sus ojos se iluminan ante la imagen de la mujer sonriendo. Necesita eso como el agua para vivir.

Saluda una vez más a la mujer, pero en esa ocasión, le abraza con fuerza. Tony sabe que no necesita de palabras cuando se trata de Peggy, sabe que ella comprende, que le entiende en otro plano, muchos años leyendo entre líneas a través de sus ojos. Y así la ve partir, del brazo de su moreno amigo, caminando despacio hasta el estacionamiento, su cuerpo sigue rígido cuando siente la mano de Ty posarse sobre su hombro. Tony gira para encontrarse con una sonrisa traviesa en ese rostro bonito, y no es que Tiberius le atrajera – No. Para nada. En lo absoluto – pero debía de reconocer que su amigo era muy bien parecido. Siempre teniendo una ventaja sobre él a la hora de la conquista, competencia que se había tomado muy en serio.

Una ligera rigidez le atraviesa el rostro, una sabor agrio al pensar en las mujeres que han pasado por su cama. Y en los hombres que desearía haberse llevado. Pronto decide dejar ese pensamiento lejos, no le hace bien.

—Vamos por una cerveza—Tony no dice más, asintiendo mientras sigue los pasos del mayor rumbo a los puestos de bebidas.—Creo que Peggy tiene razón—dice de repente , el castaño arquea una ceja,—es decir, pronto serás CEO de Industrias Stark, la imagen lo es todo mi amigo.

Tony bufa nuevamente encogiéndose de hombros—Cuando llegue ese día, quizá y me lo corte, ahora no molestes, sólo lo dices porque así atraigo más mujeres que tú.

Ty se gira un momento a observarlo, Tony le sostiene la mirada con toda la dignidad y altivez que posee, refunfuñando cuando lo escucha reír. Palmea la espalda del genio en un intento por apaciguar la molestia que ya se hace visible en el menor, pero el momento termina rápido, Tony no puede evitar alzar una ceja cuando la risa del mayor se detiene cambiándola por una mueca que Tony conoce bien. Nada bueno, debe reconocer.

—¡Mira ahí! ¿Qué dices? Sería interesante—Tony sigue con su vista la dirección donde apunta el mayor, y su incredulidad aumenta cuando se da cuenta que se trata de una carpa con un gran letrero;

«Conozca su suerte y lo que el futuro le depara»

—¿Es en serio?—dice incrédulo y con su mejor sonrisa sínica—No fuiste tú acaso, quién dijo que esas cosas son una estafa.

—¡Oh, vamos! Será divertido—insiste.

—Es una completa pérdida de tiempo y lo sabes, no le daré dinero a una bruja que finge leer tu suerte diciendo un montón de cosas trilladas que por alguna razón las personas creen ciertas.

—Creo que tienes miedo de lo que te pueda llegar a decir, y además, creo que prefieren ser llamadas _videntes_. ¡Vamos! No seas aguafiestas, yo invito las cervezas luego.

—¡Agh! No te detendrás hasta que acepte, ¿no es así?—Ty vuelve a asentir. Tony da un suspiro, sabe que no tiene más remedio que seguirle las locuras a su amigo. Bueno, bien podía dar media vuelta y regresar a su casa. Pero no. Todo menos eso.—Vamos.

Apenas ingresar el olor a sahumerios le marea, cientos de amuletos y objetos raros cuelgan de cordones mal colocados, dando un aspecto un tanto sombrío, junto a la poca iluminación. Una mujer joven, con ropas coloridas, joyas y un cabello pulcramente peinado en un rodete sujeto con un pañuelo a la mejor usanza gitana, se presenta. Tony piensa que todo eso no podía ser más cliché, pero se sorprende de que la vidente sea una mujer joven y por demás hermosa. Los labios perfectamente rojos, sus ojos grisáceos, la tez ligeramente morena y sus finas facciones hacen el combo perfecto.

Tony sonríe. Bien, esto no será tan malo después de todo.

—Es interesante que siendo tan escépticos hayan ingresado a mi carpa. ¿Qué se les ofrece?

—Pues, queremos conocer nuestra suerte y ver qué nos depara el futuro—Ty habla guiñándole el ojo al terminar. Tony rueda los ojos.

La mujer poca atención le presta al mayor de los dos, posando sus ojos de inmediato en Tony. El genio percibe su escrutinio, frunce el ceño, sintiendo una incomodidad nacer en la boca de su estómago. Algo muy en su interior le dice que no es buena idea haber ingresado y como si esa mujer supiera exactamente lo que está sintiendo y pensando, le sonríe.

—Hay algo que te inquieta—dice sin apartar su mirada.

—Creo que mejor nos vamos Ty, esto es ridículo—Tony da un paso hacia atrás, pero la firme mano de su amigo le impide salir del lugar.

—¡Oh no! Ya estamos aquí, ahora escucha lo que tiene que decirte—El de cabellos oscuros lo toma de los hombros, obligándole a sentarse en la silla frente a la gitana.

—No hay nada que usted pueda decir para que le crea, lo siento pero todo esto me parece un fraude.

—Sin embargo sigues aquí y tus ojos me dicen lo contrario, sientes curiosidad, aquello que te inquieta no tiene nada que ver con la pérdida que has sufrido, Tony Stark.—el aludido la observa casi ofendido.

Tony entorna sus ojos sintiendo como la ira cobra fuerza—¿Ahora qué? ¿Me dirás que puedes comunicarte con los muertos?—la ofuscación le pica en medio de su pecho y no puede evitar subir la voz—¡Oh! Adelante, invoque a mis padres así puedo decirles con gusto que pueden regresar al infierno… ¡Haga un favor y deje de estafar a las personas!—la garganta le vibra al tiempo que Ty lo observa sorprendido por la actitud tan brusca, su amigo podía llegar a ser bastante irritante cuando se lo proponía, pero nunca le había visto tan iracundo. Tony da media vuelta, iba a correr las cortinas cuando la gitana vuelve a hablar con una calma que le heló hasta el interior de sus huesos;

—Yo no puedo hablar con los muertos, Tony Stark. Simplemente ayudo a las personas a enfrentarse con esos sentimientos que se aferran al alma y no dejan que avancen.—el genio gira nuevamente enfrentando sus ojos grises, con la barbilla en alto, molesto como pocas veces en su vida—tienes muchas sombras que poco a poco te consumen desde adentro.

—No creo que usted pueda ayudarme en algo con respecto a eso, simplemente son habladurías.—Tony sonríe soez, no se la iba a dejar fácil—pero le daré el gusto de quitarme el dinero y liberarme de mis demonios.

—Tony, deja ya, vamos—Ty intenta tomarlo del brazo, pero el menor se zafó en un movimiento brusco, sentándose nuevamente delante de la mujer.

—Adelante, quíteme las sombras ¡haga de mí un hombre nuevo y renovado!—grita con burla y desprecio, sosteniendo ese duelo con aquellos ojos grises tan enigmáticos.

—Tony ya basta, te estás sobrepasando.

—Si tanto te molesta puedes largarte—le escupe. Los ojos de Tiberius se encienden, pero no abandona el lugar.—bien, como quieras. Termine con esto—dice volviendo su atención a la mujer que le observaba impasible.

—Deberá tener cuidado, todo ese rencor e indiferencia algún día se volverá contra usted, Tony Stark. Algún día, cuando quiera tender su mano buscando ayuda, encontrará que lo único que ha conservado, son sus sombras.

—¿Es lo único que tiene para decirme? ¿Esa basura?—si su comentario llegó a ofender o molestarla, no lo demostró.

El silencio se hace presente de manera aplastante, Ty traga en seco lo bastante incómodo para comenzar a jugar con las piedras que están sobre la mesa, la mujer le ignora. Tony siente como las manos le sudan, fregándolas disimuladamente sobre sus jeans, el rostro femenino cambia a una expresión que Tony no puede describir, siguiendo con su mirada el recorrido de los ojos contrarios, hasta ubicarse en su pecho donde, se supone está su corazón, la expresión en la mujer endurece y Tony carraspea tratando de que su nerviosismo no aflore.

—Hay alguien en su vida, un amor.

—¡Oh, vamos! ¿Es en serio?—Tony ríe, mas la boca se le seca. Comienza a sentirse expuesto de una manera espeluznante.

—Contesta de una vez Tony—dice Ty ya cansado de la actitud infantil de su amigo.

—No fue una pregunta—afirma la gitana, haciendo que ambos jóvenes le observaran.—Sientes vergüenza de admitir que sueñas con esa persona.

Para Tony, cualquier muralla que pudiera haber tenido, termina por derrumbarse, pero terco, permanece altanero ante la mirada insistente de la vidente.

—No tengo novia señora, sus visiones le están fallando tal parece—y resopla, ya harto de ese juego y la actitud de esa mujer. Iba a dar por terminado ese ridículo encuentro para largarse y beber, esperando así que esos ojos grises desaparecieran de su mente, los odiaba. La sensación de estrangulamiento se le hacía cada vez más sofocante.

La mujer apoya ambos codos en la pequeña mesa, entrelazando sus manos para finalmente apoyar su mentón en estas. Ty vuelve a removerse incomodo en su lugar, sintiéndose completamente excluido por ambos, y es que desde que ingresaron nunca la vidente había apartado sus ojos del castaño, lo observaba tan insistentemente que asustaba. Algo en su rostro le dice que no debería escuchar lo que iba a decir, pero prefiere mantenerse ahí, ya no sabe cómo es que su amigo podría llegar a reaccionar.

—Tienes razón, es inútil tratar de ayudarte, Tony Stark, pero esa persona que usted guarda en su corazón, está sufriendo, hay mucho dolor, a su alrededor no hay más que oscuridad y frío. Algún día volverá por usted, y esa parte de su historia que se halla dormirá, despertará y recordará su rostro, su voz y ya no necesitará escudarse en una moda para explicar algo tan simple como el porqué lleva el cabello largo. Esa nostalgia que le aprieta el corazón desaparecerá; pero le advierto Tony Stark, ya nada será igual.

—Qué ridiculez, vamos Tony, tú tenías razón sobre esto—Tiberius quiere incorporarse pero frunce el ceño ante el rostro pálido y desfigurado de su amigo.

Tony siente como poco a poco su respiración se corta. Él genio había estado convencido de que, siendo una figura tan pública como era, el hecho de que esa mujer conociera la muerte de sus padres y su actitud descarada de la que hablaban en las revistas, no era para nada sorprendente. Pero Tony no puede creer lo que había oído, las palabras se cuelan por su cerebro transformando su cuerpo en un cumulo de nervios y miedos, las piernas se le aflojan al escucharle hablar de algo que él guardaba con tanto celo para sí. Desde su supuesto secuestro, Tony siempre había tenido la sensación de que una parte de su historia había sido borrada, que le habían arrebatado un recuerdo que él no había querido perder. Algo importante y sobre todo a alguien. Por un tiempo se había convencido de que esa persona era Jarvis, pero al recordar su muerte, el castaño se dio cuenta que no se trataba de su mayordomo, era alguien más, alguien que le hacía acelerar el corazón y perder la respiración al mismo tiempo, una efímera sensación de unos brazos protegiéndolo, prodigándole miles de caricias sobre su cuerpo, erizándole la piel sin llegar a recordar la textura de esas manos que buscaban su rostro para rozarlo con dulzura. Luego todo desaparecía y Tony jamás llegaba a saber si alguna vez había ocurrido o simplemente era parte de algún sueño.

Y jamás iba a admitir que esperaba algún día hallar a esa persona.

—Sí, vamos—dice después de unos segundos, disimulando con maestría el nudo horrible que tiene en la garganta.—¿Cuánto le debo?—habla sofocado, una sonrisa se dibuja en los labios rojos de la mujer.

—No aceptaré su dinero, pero espero y usted acepte un consejo o advertencia, tómelo como quiera; recuerde, un pequeño sol brillará en su pecho, úselo para el bien. —ambos jóvenes arquean una ceja, pero no dicen nada más, dispuestos a olvidarse rápido de esa desagradable experiencia. Cuando abandonan la carpa logran escuchar a la mujer hablar por última vez;—adiós, Tony Stark.

Cuando al fin salen de la carpa, la sensación de pesadez en su estómago se agiganta con los colores del día muriendo sobre ellos. Ese maldito y helado azul.

Tony después de mucho tiempo, siente la necesidad de llorar.

* * *

 _ **Notas:**_ _Decidí cambiar el nombre de la historia, creo que no me convencía muy bien el anterior_ xD _Bueno hasta aquí el prólogo. Espero sinceramente hayan disfrutado de la lectura. Será hasta el próximo capítulo._

 _Gracias por leer._


	2. 1991

¡Hola! Nuevo capítulo. Muchas gracias a quiénes leen y me dejan saber su opinión. Espero y sea de su agrado.

* * *

 _«¿Es mejor ser temido o respetado?_

 _Y yo digo; ¿Es mucho pedir ambos?»_

* * *

 ** _1991_**

El día había decidido mostrarse como uno de los más pintorescos paisajes invernales en la ciudad. Incluso la nieve había desaparecido. Parecía una burla. Tony irguió su espalda, elevó su rostro con altivez y observó el cielo celeste _como los ojos de su madre_ ; permitirse mostrar debilidad era condenarse. Y Tony lo sabía bien. Prefirió tragarse cualquier sentimiento que se esperaría de un adolescente que acaba de quedar huérfano. El mundo tenía puestos sus ojos en él.

Sin embargo, no pudo evitar que la amargura le consumiera por dentro, buscando en donde sea la compasión, el dolor, la rabia… algo que le dijese que se hallaba vivo, que podía demostrar más que una mirada condescendiente hacia esos _malditos_ féretros que – vamos, no pensaba tocarlos – llevaban los cadáveres de sus padres. Estaba enojado, sí. Quería buscar un culpable que arrastrara todo lo que él no podía. Y ese culpable se hallaba justamente dentro de uno de esos cajones; su padre. Y ya no podía gritarle, no podía reclamarle el haberse llevado a su madre, el ser imprudente y matar a María, quien no era ni remotamente lo que una madre debería ser, pero era la suya y así la quería. Y a quien _también_ quería gritarle por dejarlo _solo_.

Tony, muy dentro suyo supo que esa inmunda sensación de abandono jamás se apartaría de él. Ya no.

Dio un suspiro. Sintió la mano de alguien no prestó atención, había recibido las condolencias de una cantidad asquerosa de personas que no había visto antes. No había visto a ninguna llorar en verdad o mostrar un genuino sentimiento de pesar. Las cámaras, los micrófonos, las personas preguntando por su dolor. Bueno, si ellos le hacían el favor de encontrarlo se sentiría un poco mejor, quizá así dejaría de pensar que es un sucio monstruo. Y es que la verdad, Tony no podía hacerse cargo de esos sentimientos, tan siquiera convivir con ellos. Los encontraba ajenos, tan fútiles a sus ojos manchados en tintes rojos que ocultaba del resto. Se sentía condenado, pequeño. _Solo_. Sabía – maldita sea – que no lo estaba, que esos amigos que le tendieron una mano estaban allí. Que Peggy, su bella Peggy, necesitaba de él, que era la única que parecía que el corazón se le estaba yendo en un delicado llanto. Tony desvía su rostro, esquivándola. No encontraba en su interior la fuerza para moverse y rodearla con sus brazos, como no admitiría, le hubiera gustado hacer.

Prefirió seguir exhibiendo ese porte de; _un Stark no demuestra debilidad_.

Imbécil.

Todo era tan impersonal, como si la muerte del tan afamado Howard Stark fuera más una película que un hecho real. Tony tragó la saliva amarga que se le formó en la boca cuando las náuseas se apoderaron de su estómago, necesitaba vomitar el alcohol que llevaba encima, al cual le había dedicado horas y horas a su consumo. Sus lentes oscuros, ocultaban perfectamente sus ojos demacrados y ojeras profundas, pero su rostro descompuesto le era imposible disimular.

Pobre niño Stark, tan destruido. Tan herido ¡Tan triste!

 _Tan_ ebrio.

Obadaiah se colocó a su lado, dándole un pañuelo, Tony elevó una ceja, viendo que escondida en este había una pastilla—para el malestar, apestas a alcohol—dijo sin desviar la vista del sacerdote que ya comenzaba con el palabrerío de los hijos de Dios. Tony arrugó la nariz y sin importarle disimular, se la tragó, esperando no vomitarla con el ron y las cervezas. Al menos el viejo sabía cómo tratarlo. La realización (falsamente) de que – fuera de su _querida_ Peggy – era lo único que le quedaba, le golpeó tan duro como las viejas sensaciones de los energúmenos que en la infancia le golpeaban por ser, simplemente, _él_. Y sí, lo apreciaba pero no era María, no era Jarvis y que la tierra se lo tragara, no era Howard.

••

Obadaiah Stane había conocido a Howard por _casualidad_. Eso le gustaba decir. Se habían encontrado en una de sus Expo y no tardaron en establecer una amistad. El hombre contaba con cierta reputación, por lo que no fue extraño cuando al tiempo ya formaba parte de los accionistas más importantes de Industrias Stark. De ahí le fue fácil comenzar a moverse entre números falsos y actitudes caballerosas. Para cuando quiso darse cuenta ya era el vicepresidente de la compañía. Era asombrosa la ingenuidad con la que Howard confió en él.

Y no es que no estimara en verdad su genio, pero para Stane las personas no eran más que piezas de ajedrez – sí, toda su vida se basaba en estrategia – cuando estás ya no servían, fácilmente eran removidas. Siempre había creído que la verdadera inteligencia residía en la capacidad que una persona tiene para manipular a otra. Seguramente por eso no se rasgaba las vestiduras por nadie, más que por él mismo. Creía que el más fuerte es quien más riquezas posee, y que con eso, podría, por ejemplo – y no, no era exageración – controlar al mundo.

Bueno, no es secreto para nadie que los poderosos dominan el mundo.

No obstante, debió reconocer en algún punto, que la inteligencia que poseía Howard Stark, y sobre todo su insufrible hijo, sobrepasaba cualquier canon que la humanidad hubiera imaginado jamás. ¿En qué quedaba eso de que los más inteligentes son también, los más vulnerables? Stane había comenzado a ver una real amenaza en el hijo de su amigo. Pero él no era ningún tonto, no podía deshacerse del niñato, debía derribar aquella petulancia desde sus cimientos. Sabía que Tony todavía era influenciable, que si se hacía cargo del menor, podía acelerar su camino a tomar total posesión de Industrias Stark.

Ventaja era el hecho de que Howard tenía en él, confianza ciega. Asunto aparte era su mujer. Obadaiah sabía que María siempre le había mirado con desconfianza, poco le importaba que esa otra mujer, Peggy, también le observara como si del demonio mismo se tratase. Estorbos enormes debido al gran amor que Tony profesaba por ambas mujeres. Pero mientras ambos Stark siguieran acudiendo a él como perros falderos, y una mierda los demás. Stane era un hombre de mundo, disfrutaba de las bellezas que este le regalaba, así mismo, conocía las peores alcantarillas, donde la bondad y humanidad no tenían cabida. No fue coincidencia que Hydra llegara a él. Era momento de sacar a Howard del juego.

Conocer los secretos detrás de Hydra no le fue difícil y como ambos estaban tras el mismo objetivo, Obadaiah estuvo más que encantado en colaborar. Con aquella enorme _roca_ fuera de su camino y un niño superdotado y destruido por dentro, se vio por primera vez con todas las de ganar.

Sus lentes oscuros ocultaron el brillo febril y su rostro de piedra escondió la sonrisa satisfecha que pugnaba por aparecer. Apretó el agarre en los hombros del joven _desecho_ a su lado, escuchándolo bufar. En cierta forma le gustaba esa actitud desafiante y soberbia que poseía Tony. De pie a su lado, sin mover un musculo y su rostro orgulloso, altivo, sin una lágrima que lo manche. ¡Oh, qué regocijo en verdad!, ver como se tragaba toda esa mierda de funeral sin conmoverse en lo más mínimo, si no fuera porque en verdad le era insoportable, lo haría su protegido _en más de un sentido_. Obadaiah volvió a tragarse una risa, él sabía que Tony compartiría el mismo destino que sus padres, algún día. Por el momento lo dejaría hacer, _sacarlo_ en estos momentos sería una movida muy imprudente.

Tony debía crearse una imagen. Y Obadaiah se la daría.

Sin embargo no pudo ocultar que sus labios se curvaran, formando una discreta y repulsiva sonrisa, cuando Peggy Carter, que se deshacía en llanto, le observó con odio. Ella lo _sabía_ , pero poco le importaba. Shield misma había mantenido todo bajo secreto, cubriendo ciertas falencias en el _accidente_. Ellos no podían permitirse hacer público que en verdad tanto Howard como María Stark fueron asesinados. Peggy cargaría con esa culpa y secreto en su corazón, Tony era más importante en este momento.

••

—Señor, estaremos aterrizando en unos minutos más.

Los ojos helados de Stane se posaron sobre la joven azafata, una sonrisa depredadora en su rostro y un asentamiento fue todo lo que respondió, la muchacha se apresuró a alejarse con el asco pintado en su rostro. Meció el vaso de whisky en su mano, escuchando como los cubos de hielo chocaban contra el cristal, uno de sus sonidos favoritos. De un sólo trago terminó lo que quedaba de bebida, mientras sentía como el avión aterrizaba. Por la ventanilla lo único que podía divisar eran extensas llanuras de nieve, nada más que blanco y frío. Bufó. Qué lugar más desagradable para establecer una base, y a su ver bastante trillado y obvio.

Un comité de seis soldados armados aguardaba por él. Delante de ellos estaba el Coronel Vasily Karpov, con sus brazos cruzados en su espalda, el uniforme impecable y el símbolo de Hydra reluciendo en su pecho. Ciertamente Stane conocía lo que Hydra significaba para Howard y el mundo, habiéndose ganado su confianza, Stark le platicó de todo lo que habían hecho para erradicarla. Le habló de Shield, uno de sus más grandes orgullos. Cuya función era salvaguardar el mundo y gastar los recursos y riquezas de Howard para encontrar a un hombre sin importancia, una reliquia que ya nadie recordaba. Qué pérdida de tiempo y dinero, aun así, Shield no estaba en su poder, y nadie conocía de la organización, salvo Peggy Carter y el científico Pym, quien había desaparecido hacía un buen tiempo ya. Y por supuesto él mismo, qué imprudencia la de Howard.

Sonrió.

Karpov le había mencionado con anterioridad que estaban esperando el momento de desaparecer a Stark con ansias. Obadaiah sabía bien que el soviético no le estaba contando todo el plan, pero mientras no se metieran en sus intereses sobre la compañía que ahora comandaba, no tenía por qué importarle lo que ese grupito de terroristas pudiera hacerle al resto de Shield. Está bien, disfrutaría mucho si terminaban con la vida de Carter. Y según Hydra, tenían el **_arma_** perfecta.

—Stane, veo que el viaje ha sido tranquilo, no lo esperaba tan pronto.—Karpov dio dos pasos hasta encontrarse con el empresario, dando su mano derecha par un saludo.

—Siento curiosidad por ese arma, en verdad, no creo que compita con la tecnología de Stark—Karpov dibujó una sonrisa gélida, cual si fuera las montañas a su alrededor.

—Pienso que el factor sorpresa es mejor que las palabras en este caso entonces—con su mano señaló hacia la entrada, aguardando porque el hombre le siguiera.

Por supuesto que lo hizo. Acomodó su larga gabardina y siguió los pasos del Coronel, escuchando detrás de él al resto de los soldados siguiéndolos. El ruido de engranes girando retumbó e hizo eco en las paredes que vibraron ante el movimiento, le hizo saber que la entrada había sido cerrada nuevamente. El interior de esa cueva era simple, con largos pasillos poco iluminados, rodeados de sujetos que parecían más estatuas que personas, sus botas al pisar era lo único que se escuchaba con fuerza. Stane se llevó una mano al rostro tapando sus fosas nasales, odiaba el hedor del moho y la humedad. Todo tan sobrio, nada que delatara tecnología. No tardaron en llegar a un elevador, sus ojos analíticos buscaron alguna trampa, por el rabillo vio como los soldados se habían detenido unos metros atrás.

—A partir de aquí sólo seremos tú y yo.

El elevador comenzó a descender. El lugar seguía siendo oscuro y más frio a medida que descendían. Fueron varios metros de silencio y hastío hasta que se detuvo. Los pasillos intrincados que se veían le daban mala espina pero no iba echarse hacia atrás, continuó siguiendo los pasos del Coronel, hasta que se hallaron ante una gran puerta, Karpov tecleó un código y esta se abrió. Obadaiah tuvo que tragarse todo el asombro que se formó fugaz en su rostro. Las luces se encendieron para dar lugar a una sala de grandes dimensiones, desgranada, sucia y llena de vaho. Esta tenía varios niveles, de los cuales podían apreciarse enormes maquinas, unidas a tuberías que desembocaban en lo que parecían; incubadoras. Pero rápido pudo entender que estas eran más bien cámaras. Las maquinas mantenían en funcionamientos las cámaras criogénicas, eran en total siete sólo una parecía contener algo, rodeaban toda la sala siendo el centro una plataforma donde se situaba una silla, conectada a circuitos que se transmitían a través de computadoras. Obadaiah prestó atención especial a la cámara que se situaba en medio era diferente al resto, pero sobre todo prestó atención al hombre que se hallaba dentro. Su rostro se le hacía familiar.

Giró enfrentando al soviético, quien mantenía su sonrisa en alto, tan fría como el aire que se sentía ahí dentro.

—Le presento Stane a mi ejército, mi _arma_ ; El Soldado de Invierno.

Por supuesto. Había oído del tal Soldado. Por supuesto que Howard, Carter y todo Shield sabían de este también. Caminó hacia la cámara central, la que contenía al hombre que siendo sinceros jamás pensó que reconocería, pero su intuición nunca fallaba. Su sonrisa se convirtió entonces en carcajadas que dejaba escapar, sus ojos con un brillo más que desquiciado. Era increíble ¡increíble! El Sargento Barnes estaba ahí, congelado y abusado por una organización terrorista, que por cierto, todo el mundo creyó que dio su vida para destruir.

¡Oh! Si el mundo no estaba hecho para las buenas acciones ni las personas que intentaban estúpidamente hacérselas de héroes. El mundo necesitaba poder y los mártires no podían dárselos.

—Dime que tienes al Capitán América aquí también y te besaré—Karpov se permitió carcajearse como grotescamente lo hacía Obadaiah.

Karpov se mordió la lengua, con el recuerdo de un joven Stark en esa misma silla que en esos momentos Stan detallaba con sus manos. No era conveniente que el hombre supiera todo lo que entre Barnes y Stark había ocurrido, al fin y al cabo el idiota no tenía más que deseos llanos y predecibles de un hombre que no ve más allá. Howard Stark era un impedimento para ambos, Obadaiah lo quería fuera del juego para hacerse de su compañía, ellos no lo necesitaban a él, sino a lo que ocultaba tan celosamente; el suero del súper soldado. Tenía a las personas, sólo necesitaba el suero para completarlos. Para tener a su disposición un ejército entero de Soldados de Invierno. Stane tenía la información de cuándo y dónde llevarían el suero. Ambos ganaban.

Howard Stark, Peggy Carter. Ninguno de ellos sabía el infierno que les caería encima. Con sus estúpidos e idealistas sueños de llevar al mundo a una utópica era de paz a través de Shield.

Shield le pertenecía a Hydra.

—Me temo que el buen Capitán seguirá siendo tan sólo un cadáver más al cual venerar.

—Barnes—el nombre se deslizó de sus labios. No, no era el Capitán, pero eso no restaba valor. James Barnes había sido otro de esos idiotas a los cuales Howard, en su eterna nostalgia, estimaba. Era otro de los que _amaba_.—Estoy sorprendido, gratamente debo agregar. Sólo pediré una cosa más—Karpov lo observó con curiosidad, pero sin deshacerse de su sonrisa;—quiero ver el momento en que el tan estimado _Bucky_ le arranque la vida a Stark.

* * *

 _ **Notas:** Espero sinceramente haya sido de su agrado._

 _Hay cosas que dejan a uno pensando, teorías a las que llegas después de tantas horas—productivas claro, claro—y nada me puede hacer cambiar de pensamiento: el horrible Obadaiah tuvo que ver con las muertes de Howard y María. Otra cosa que me causa curiosidad es el video. el **infame** video. ¿Qué hacía esa cámara ahí? ¿Cuál era el fin? ¿Querian controlar que James hiciera bien su trabajo? No lo sé, pero, bueno, es sujeto a imaginación. La mía claro está._

 _Ok, me despido por ahora. Gracias por leer. Será hasta el próximo capítulo._


End file.
